Automobile engine compartments contain many components which substantially fill the compartment, making routine maintenance a challenge. One such component is the battery. Batteries typically are extremely heavy and have fixed positive and negative charged locations, often in the form of exterior extending posts for interconnection with corresponding connectors, usually referred to as battery terminals. Conventional battery terminals typically include threaded fasteners that must be actuated to draw the battery terminal into engagement with the corresponding battery post.
Conventional battery terminal connectors provide a secure connection to the battery posts if the connectors are properly positioned and terminated. However, if the battery terminal connectors are not properly positioned on the battery posts, stresses applied to the battery cables and the battery terminal connectors can cause the improper discharge of the batteries, shortening the effective life of the batteries. In addition, improper positioning of the battery terminal connectors on the battery posts can cause the battery terminal connectors to become loose, causing an ineffective connection between the battery terminal connectors and the battery posts.
It would be beneficial to provide a battery terminal connector which cannot be secured to the battery terminal unless the battery terminal connector is properly positioned on the battery terminal.